The Trickster Plays Musical Bodies
by Eric Bloodstone
Summary: The Immortal Trickster visits Sunnydale & changes shapes & switches some of the gangs bodies around. ( Season 1 set soon after THE Witch)


The Characters of Buffy and company belong to J. Whedon and WB. I just taking them for a spin. The story is mine - the Trickster belongs to us all.  
  
The Trickster Plays Musical Bodies by Eric  
  
Prelude.  
  
The Immortal Trickster could not believe that he so neglected the Hell Mouth. It would greatly augment his already vast powers and he would be better able to able to spread Sweetness and Light. He loved spreading Sweetness and Light and couldn't understand (he claimed ) why there had been so many complaints about it.  
  
He spent a few days observing the people and places. The Slayer drew him like a magnet. Yes she could so use his 'help.' The first thing, he decided would be to put all his future victims - err his beneficiaries - at ease. Yes! The Master Vampire screamed futilely at the Trickster!  
  
"When I get out of this cell I will slowly twist your head off!"  
  
The Trickster just smiled. "If, not when!" He morphed into the Master Vampires shape and went to tell 'his' followers to lay low for awhile. They slavishly obeyed.  
  
The Trickster didn't want the Vampires to spoil his fun. They were so crude!  
  
Part one  
  
It was nine PM that day When Rupert Giles heard a soft knock on his door. Opening his door his heart did a double flip. It was Miss Calendar - Jenny - and she was dressed in a black, flowing gown that accentuated her elegant curves and when she slithered on past a totally helpless Giles he could see  
  
that it was slit up the sides exposing flashes of her lovely legs. She captured his soul with a glance from large dark eyes. He stuttered vainly trying to speak, his own eyes felt like they were ready to pot out of his head.  
  
" Why Rupert " she said in a sexy voice. " Anything wrong? ' She touched him and her touch was like fire.  
  
" Miss Calendar - " he stammered.  
  
" Jenny " she corrected and kissed him lightly. " Jenny. " she murmured seductively. " Say it! I know you can. "  
  
" Jenny " he managed to get out.  
  
From somewhere she produced a bottle of wine. Giles had never know that wine could be opened and poured in such a seductive manner. She never took her eyes off him as they drank.  
  
" Giles, I love you and I think you love me. Am I wrong? "  
  
" NO! " the poor bewitched man gasped.  
  
She nodded her head slowly. " Then enough pussy footing around. I decided I would be old and gray if I left it to you and your British reserve. So here I am. " She stood up and her gown fluttered to the floor.  
  
Later that night 'she' slipped out of bed and touched Giles forehead with a  
  
slim finger. " Sleep! " she commanded, shimmered and was gone.  
  
Miss C heard and knock on the door. She was pleasantly astounded to behold Giles standing there. He took her hand.  
  
" Miss Calendar, Jenny, I've been such a bloody fool! I can't let the chance for love - yes dash it - and happiness escape. I love you. "  
  
Jenny smiled in happy response. I'm glad I was wrong she thought, as she moved into his arms - I thought it would take me months to drag him to this point!  
  
Later ' Giles' touched her forehead " Sleep! " he commanded. He picked up her body and both shimmered. He laid her next to Giles and touched both their foreheads  
  
Good, there memories would match. I so love spreading Sweetness and Light! The Trickster grinned. Bemused as they will be with each other they won't be much help to the slayer. But not to worry, I will be glad to help her.  
  
That morning Giles proposed and Jenny Accepted.  
  
The Trickster smiled as he was so happy for them both. Aint Love Grand!  
  
The next day at school Willow ran into Buffy, who was looking unfairly beautiful.  
  
" Hi, Willow - how's it going with the X man? "  
  
Willow sighed. Her not so secret sorrow.  
  
" As usual. All he thinks or talks about is you about is you. "  
  
Buffy put a sympathetic arm on her shoulder. " It will work out. "  
  
" Oh sure, when Vampires give blood instead of take it. "  
  
" Hey, that's funny. Believe it or not I envy you, Willow. "  
  
" You envy me!?" the beautiful glamorous Buffy the Vampire slayer envied her - now that was a twist!  
  
" Sure! You live a normal life. Hey, being the Slayer is a heavy burden. Both your parents are together and the school principal doesn't believe that you belong wrapped in heavy chains. "  
  
Willow grinned. "Snyder doesn't believe that. "  
  
" Sure he does! "  
  
" Well I'm glad you think my life is so good, that's better than nobody. "  
  
Buffy hugged her. I've got a fab idea. We'll talk about it later."  
  
When Willow hurried to her next classes. The figure of Buffy shimmered into a smiling Trickster.  
  
" Poor, girl, poor girl," he murmured sympathetically. " She so needs - as does Buffy and so many others a touch of Sweetness and Light.  
  
Buffy rolled out of bed. Every morning for the last few days she could feel a growing 'something' something powerful and unknown moving just out of the range of her senses. It did not feel like vampires. Indeed the nights had been unusually quiet - she had only killed two Vampires all week. She should be happy. Giles and Miss C. were finally getting it on and Giles shad stopped being such a pain about duty and training. Mom complained about their lack of communication as usual which in its own way was comforting. Buffy checked herself out in the mirror. She looked great, she decided, but then she frowned. It was OK to be beautiful, but it wasn't was much fun without a boy or a MAN ( like Angel for example ) to appreciate it.  
  
Willow was being bitched at by Cordelia, who as usual was primping herself in front of a mirror.  
  
"Willow, you should really try and do something with yourself. You'll never attract a boy looking the way you usually do - I mean - most cats would never even drag you in looking like that. I only mean this in the kindest way"  
  
Willow looked at her sardonically, but replied in a meek voice. " Yes I can see that. " She wondered why she couldn't be pretty like Buffy - and yet Buffy said she envied her.  
  
Outside the girls bathroom Willow bumped physically into Xander and her heart flipped flopped and stood still.  
  
"HI, Willow. Have you seen Buffy? No? I just can't get her out of my mind! I guess I never will. Well - see yah. " Willow felt her heart break for perhaps the thousand time. He never thinks of me!  
  
'Xander' rounded the corner and shimmered into Giles. The Trickster smiled. 'While Giles and the delectable Miss C are necking in the library I think that Willow and I should have a comforting chat.'  
  
'Giles' put a fatherly arm about Willow.  
  
"My dear, I would like to talk to you about Buffy. "Poor Willow sank lower into the dumps of despair. "Of course that's all anyone wants to talk about. "  
  
"Why Willow, you should know that Buffy is very important - she's the slayer. She's the most import person in the world. We - why we - especially you and Xander - or nothing, nothing, nothing, in comparison. "  
  
Willow found herself nodding sadly.  
  
" But Buffy has rather been depressed lately. Sadly she's been fighting her  
  
destiny more and more. She keeps up this nonsensical babbling about wanting to be a normal girl. You will try and cheer her up wont you? "  
  
Poor Willow nodded even more sadly.  
  
" Good! Excellent! You're a good egg Willow. "  
  
" I feel like Humpy- dumpy " she murmured. " All shattered to pieces. "  
  
'Giles' patted her on the back which made her feel more like a puppy than an important person.  
  
Turning the corner Willow ran into Buffy.  
  
" Hi " said a disgustingly beautiful and sexy Buffy.  
  
" Oh - Hi " said Willow. " Giles has informed me that I am supposed to try and cheer you up, though its kind of hard to do because I'm so miserable myself. "  
  
Buffy put her arm around her. " Poor Willow, Xander again? "  
  
" Is there anybody else? "  
  
" Listen up! I have an idea that may solve about our problems. Met me at my house around eight, OK? "  
  
" Sure " said Willow, her curiosity was aroused.  
  
" And don't tell anyone - especially that poop Giles. You know what a fussy old woman he is. " With her limitless energy Buffy bounded away. She skipped to her locker, just as the real Buffy was trying to stay awake in her last class of the day. The false Buffy slipped a note into 'her' locker.  
  
Principle Snyder uniquely snide voice said. " Cutting classes are we, Miss Summers? "  
  
'Buffy' turned with a bright smile, which tuned into a shocked expression.  
  
" Oh, my gosh, sir! I am reporting you to the school board and my mother! How dare you approach a sweet innocent, girl like myself without your pants or underwear on!? "  
  
" What on earth or you talking about, Miss Summers? "  
  
" Its no good pretending innocence ignorance. Help! Help! Disgusting pervert! "  
  
Students and teachers, security guards came running along with some school board members. Snyder looked down at himself and almost fainted. He was naked from the waist down.  
  
" I don't understand " he muttered. " I had my pants on just a moment ago. "  
  
He was dragged away, ungently, by a cop.  
  
" Tell it to the Judge, you disgusting pervert! " and whacked him sharply on his naked behind with a night stick and Snyder yelped.  
  
'Miss Summers' was consoled by the board members and teachers and snickering students. The Trickster was very proud of himself. What a Princely jest!  
  
Later the real Buffy was reading a note she found in her locker, " Buffy, meet me at the Library at 7:30. Angel. " Her young heart raced.  
  
Meanwhile, Cordelia was making enemies in her effortless way. She stopped and laughed at a short, fat boy whose thick glasses were falling off his greasy face. He also had more pimples than should be allowed by law. When the clumsy kid grabbed at his glasses the chess pieces he was s carrying fell clattering onto the floor. Cordy laughed cruelly.  
  
" My god! " she explained to her court and to a hall full of kids and teachers.  
  
" It's the pimples magnet, Melvin Grossberger! Careful, Pimples you'll have  
  
to get fatter still if you want to add any more pimples on that repulsive face.  
  
Her court obedient laughed. Melvin burned with impotent hate as he watched the beautiful, tall girl walk away.  
  
" It wasn't fair! " he cried. " Nature and life just aren't fair! "  
  
" NO their not " said a extremely kindly voice. My dear boy, let me help you." A grandfatherly figure handed him a book with the Title " Demon Summing Made Easy. "  
  
The Trickster smiled benevolently - he so loved - or so he was found of repeating - spreading Sweetness and Light. 


End file.
